


Purple

by Wireslide



Series: Bossy [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Lance might be out to get someone arrested, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 12:19:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16832488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wireslide/pseuds/Wireslide
Summary: Lunch is going to have to be to go.





	Purple

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr as 'Bossy 3.5'

Hunk’s eyes slid to Shiro for the fifth time in the last two minutes. The older man kept fidgeting; adjusting the way his silverware lay on its rich green napkin, turning his water glass in the ring of condensation on the coaster, tracing the raised grapevine pattern on the edge of his bread plate. He hadn’t bounced his leg since Lance had looked sideways at it, at least, and the fingers of his prosthetic had stopped their tapping when the Cuban had smoothed the crease in the cloth of his napkin. Hunk marveled a little at Lance’s easy control, but hoped his friend saw how easily that Shiro’s restlessness could become full-blown anxiety.

Keith’s, however, was already bordering on violence. He rolled his shoulders almost constantly under his jacket, held his head low and was surveying the entire restaurant through the thick shag of his bangs. The tips of his fingers scraped relentlessly over the handle of the butter knife on his napkin, and once or twice, Hunk saw them start to curl around it in a grip before pulling back. There _was_ anxiety in Keith’s movements, and Hunk tipped his head to catch Lance’s eyes.

He frowned when Lance shook his head faintly. Instead of starting a mental argument, Hunk reached out to touch the back of the half-Galra’s hand. It stilled on the knife instantly, and Hunk caught the slight twitch of Lance’s lips out of the corner of his eye. “I know it’s been a hot minute since you had a good meal in public, buddy, but you need to acquire some chill.” Hunk offered Keith an encouraging smile, breathing a little more easily when it was twitchily returned.

“Sorry,” Keith’s eyes flicked back and forth between Hunk and Lance with dizzying speed, before he lowered them to his bread plate and picked up the buttered bread there, taking a bite as if to show Hunk he was willing to stay and eat. His sudden change in posture was almost submissive. It made Hunk’s throat feel a little dry. He instantly understood Lance’s delight in his recent power game with the two men, and glanced up at his best friend.

Lance raised his hand slightly, and Hunk realized that all three of them immediately dropped their attention to the motion. He saw Lance’s lips twitch again, and thought hard about how he had no intention of joining Lance’s budding harem. The thought had no apparent effect on Lance’s smile. “Why don’t you see if Keith needs to cool down a little, Hunk. The bathroom here should have some nice chill tile. He looks a little flushed.”

The sound Keith made at the suggestion filled Hunk with a gnawing curiosity, but he pushed his glass of ice water towards the half-Galra instead of standing. “You do look a little warm, dude. Maybe drink some more water?” He leaned back when Keith bobbed his head gratefully and downed almost the entire glass of ice water in one go. He set it down with the crunch of ice between his teeth. Hunk wet his lips and waved to the waiter for more water. “You okay, man?” He asked Keith quietly, below the level of Lance’s hearing. “You seem really stressed and like…good kink play should be relaxing.”

He had to thump Keith on the back as the black paladin choked on the ice in his mouth. The waiter was quick with refilling his water and pressing it into his hands. Hunk gave the man a quick smile for his efforts, making a mental note to tip really well when they left. “I don’t…you..what?” Keith rasped as the waiter set the pitcher of water on the table and left to fetch another.

Hunk’s smile turned a little pained. “I have been Lance’s best friend since we were fourteen, dude, I know what he looks like when he gets bossy.” He patted Keith’s hand as the other paladin sputtered. “If it gets so stressful that you start having anxiety issues, your dom is kinking wrong.”

Keith groaned and covered his face with his hands. He was spared formulating a response to the revelation that Hunk was passingly familiar with how kink should work by the waiter arriving with their food. He immediately cut off a bite and lifted it to his mouth to cover his awkwardness. Lance’s attention snapped his way; he froze.

“That’s going to be too hot,” Lance informed him, tone gentle, “don’t burn your mouth.” His gaze slid to Hunk, who was happily cutting up everything on his plate before trying any of it, then looked back to Keith. He offered his hand. “Why don’t you give it a little time to cool off while we splash some water on your face.”

The half-Galra looked between Lance’s hand and Hunk several times before he carefully wrapped his fingers around the Cuban’s and nodded, standing. He shot Hunk a look over his shoulder as he and Lance disappeared into the bathroom.

Shiro didn’t look up from cutting up his steak. “You realize you just told Lance that you think he’s a bad dom,” he noted casually to Hunk, who grimaced, “by telling it to a sub who likes you too much to defend him to you. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you be cruel to Lance before.” He carefully rested his utensils on the edge of his plate and looked up. “Can’t say that I care for it.”

“I’m not wrong,” the yellow paladin noted, equally quiet, “but I could have handled it better, you’re right. I don’t like seeing Keith anxious. He stresses about everything anyway, if he’s playing Lance’s games it should be because it helps him relax. They’re supposed to be about giving control and all the pressure that comes with it up to someone else, right?”

“Lance isn’t why he’s anxious.” Shiro took a slow, deliberate sip of his iced tea. “He still isn’t sure how to handle being turned on around you.”

Hunk stared at him incredulously, only looking away when his knife scraped on his plate. “I’ve seen Keith worked up lots of times,” he bared his teeth a little at the thought that he was the source of the black paladin’s stress, “hell, I’ve genuinely lost track of the number of times I’ve walked in on him and Lance full on doing the tango. Why would it bother him now?”

Shiro gave him a long, unreadable stare and began cutting up the food on Lance’s plate.

Hunk pushed back from the table. “I’ll be right back,” he informed Shiro, heading for the bathroom.

The room had four stalls, all large enough for wheelchair access, and Lance and Keith occupied the one behind the wall separating the sinks from the rest of the room. He could hear Keith’s muffled whining, and a quick peek below the door showed his knees padded on Lance’s soft hoodie. Hunk set his palm to the door as it unlocked, and slipped in quietly. He locked the door as Lance grabbed his arm, and automatically reached out to cup the Cuban’s elbow.

Keith’s eyes were closed, and he had one palm pushed hard against his mouth, desperately trying to silence the sounds dragging from his throat. He had shed his outer clothes, kneeling on Lance’s jacket in nothing but a deep violet satin camisole edged in lace, with matching panties and thigh high purple stockings just a shade lighter than the rest of the outfit. He rubbed his other palm over the wet spot growing on the satin panties, leaning back dangerously far with his knees spread to give Lance the best view he could.

Lance leaned down, brushing thick black hair back from Keith’s face. “Open your eyes, _querido,”_ he urged gently, “remember that you’re okay.” He couldn’t stop the tiny smile that twitched over his lips when Keith obeyed.

Purple eyes focused hazily on Hunk, then sharpened. He started to pull back, to fall, to panic, and Lance caught him, reaching up to stroke his hair. Keith tried to hide himself behind the skinny paladin, whining.

Hunk sat down and offered Keith his hand. “Can I get a better look? Purple is my second favorite color, you know.” He grinned a little when Keith hesitantly nodded. “Did you wear it for me?”

Keith looked up at Lance for a second before taking Hunk’s hand and letting himself be pulled back upright. “No,” he said honestly, “but I think Lance picked it out for you. He got me like, three shades of purple.” He squirmed under Hunk’s interested gaze. “I like the dark one best.”

“It looks great on you,” the yellow paladin hummed, stretching out his hand to fix the strap sliding down Keith’s shoulder, “and I’m sorry for stressing you out and making you feel like you couldn’t defend Lance to me.” His smile was a little sad. “I just wanted–”

“Hunk,” Lance interrupted, “can we save the heartfelt apologies for later? Keith can’t entirely focus right now.” He shot a meaningful glance down to the black paladin’s damp underwear.

“Floor’s a little cold for this, isn’t it?” Hunk asked Keith, as though Lance wasn’t there. “Come here.” He gave Keith’s wrist a tug before letting go, gesturing for the older man to sit in his lap. He wrapped one arm around his waist when Keith hesitantly obeyed, continually shooting confused looks up at Lance. “Go ahead,” Hunk encouraged warmly into the curve of one ear, “I’ve got you.” He felt Keith shiver and melt back against his chest, and tucked his chin over the half-Galra’s shoulder to watch him slide shaking fingers over the damp satin.

The contact pulled a hoarse moan from him, and Hunk tightened his grip around Keith’s waist as his hips rolled. The immediate resurgence of the thread of desperation in Keith’s voice brought Lance to crouch again in front of them. He gently took hold of Keith’s knees, pushing them apart wide enough to hook them over Hunk’s, then reached out to slide his fingers under the garter straps holding up the stockings. He waited, grinning when Keith squirmed and whined again. “You have to ask,” he reminded softly.

“Please,” the response was immediate, and Hunk huffed when Keith’s hips rolled again, “please. Just a little.”

The request was met with the quiet snap of strap against skin, and Keith keened. Hunk immediately reached up with his free hand to cover the black paladin’s mouth. Keith’s hand on the panties turned into a grip, and he yanked at the wet satin until Lance gently pulled it to the side. Keith’s length sprang free, and Hunk caught his breath, pressing his lips to Keith’s ear. “Beautiful,” he rasped, wetting his lips despite the thick black hair sticking to them.

The black paladin shifted hard back into Hunk’s lap, grinding against his erection. He whined a plea against Hunk’s palm, immediately wrapping his own hand around his bared length and stroking it. Lance clicked his tongue, and Keith stilled with a shudder. The Cuban leaned in to wipe warmed lotion across Keith’s palms, watching his trembling breaths with a smile. When Lance rocked back, Keith instantly returned to stroking himself. He rolled his head back onto Hunk’s shoulder and moaned into his hand.  
Hunk held Keith tightly by the waist as the taller man writhed in his lap. He looked up at Lance, who nodded and leaned in again. “Show us, _querido,”_ he whispered, “show us how much you want us.” He grinned, the expression a little crooked when Keith spread his legs a little further and reached down with his free hand. He slipped his fingers down beneath his balls, the backs of his knuckles brushing Hunk’s inner thigh. The hand wrapped around his shaft quickened as his fingers disappeared. His spine arched, and Hunk yipped, looking up at Lance incredulously.

“He _bit_ me,” the yellow paladin was more indignant than anything.

The Cuban laughed, pressing a kiss to Keith’s forehead. “Naughty boy. Here I was going to give you lube.” He grabbed the hand on Keith’s hip, moving Hunk’s fingers over the black paladin’s and pushing on them once, hard, before pulling back to the sound of Keith’s muffled screech.

Hunk huffed, nuzzling Keith’s ear and pushing his fingers deeper into him. He shuddered when the black paladin panted and pressed into the dry intrusion. “Move your hand away from his mouth, Hunk. He’ll be quiet, won’t you, _querido?”_

Keith stifled another whine, then nodded. He breathed heavily through his nose as Lance reached out to guide Hunk’s now-freed hand to wrap over the hand around Keith’s shaft. “All you, Hunk. Show him what you want to do to him.” Lance lifted his hands and sat back, leaning against the metal door.

Hunk let out a slow breath, guiding Keith’s hands over and into himself, watching from over the half-Galra’s shoulder at the slick flesh appearing and disappearing from the circle of their entwined fists. He shivered when Keith pulled his right hand down further, feeling the heat from inside just out of reach. He pushed on the fingers of Keith’s right hand, listening to the voiceless whine trapped behind bitten lips. “A little lube, Lance? Can’t show him if I hurt him.” Hunk turned his head slightly to lick Keith’s ear. “My fingers are bigger.”

Keith made another, barely-muffled sound, and settled his feet on the floor on either side of the bigger man’s legs. He slid his right hand out from under Hunk’s, licking his lips when Lance relented, pulled a small foil packet from his pocket, and tore the top off with his teeth to squeeze the contents onto Hunk’s fingers. As soon as he could, Keith helped work the lube all the way up Hunk’s fingers, then pushed himself up to guide them underneath him.

Hunk took the hint, pressing up with two fingers as Keith lowered himself down and sighing at the tight heat that enveloped him all the way to his palm. The older man's squirming encouraged him to immediately start thrusting in and out. His eyes slid over Keith’s flushed face and swollen lips, and he had to drag them back up to meet lust-blown violet. He gave Keith a flash of a nervous smile, then twisted both wrists at the same moment, trusting Lance to catch Keith’s shoulders as the black paladin choked and fell forward to spatter come on the jacket beneath them. Hunk released Keith’s softening cock to gently tug him back into his lap as he slid his fingers free.

Lance caught Hunk’s eyes, grinned, then got to his feet and slipped from the stall. He locked it behind him with a fingernail and set out the “wet floor” sign in front of the door of the restroom. He gave Shiro a smile as he regained his seat, and flagged down the waiter. “Excuse me, could we get some boxes, please? Thank you so much.”


End file.
